Je ne suis plus seule
by Chl007
Summary: "Ces trois questions tournent en boucle dans ma tête : qui était cet autre loup-garou, que faisait-il là, et comment me suis-je retrouvée à l'infirmerie ?" ... Les nuits de pleine lune se sont toujours bien déroulées pour Ellen Keller. Mais au début de sa septième année, elle découvre qu'il y a un autre loup-garou qu'elle à Poudlard... (se passe au cours du "Prisonnier d'Azkaban")


Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma toute première incursion dans le fandom Harry Potter, et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Ellen Keller m'appartient, puisqu'elle est une OC, mais tous les autres sont à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Je ne suis plus seule**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il fait encore nuit. Pourtant, je me trouve étendue dans un lit à l'infirmerie, sous ma forme humaine. Il n'y a personne auprès de moi, la seule trace de vie est la lueur diffuse d'une bougie magique qui émane du petit bureau de madame Pomfresh, situé un peu plus loin. La lumière argentée de la lune ronde éclaire les lieux à travers les grandes fenêtres, entrouvertes pour laisser passer l'air encore tiède de ce début de septembre. La rentrée n'a eu lieu que depuis deux semaines à peine. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Cela fait sept ans que j'étudie à Poudlard, et malgré ces facultés qui font de moi une élève si particulière, je n'ai encore jamais eu de réel problème. Jusqu'à cette nuit.

Je n'ai aucune envie de me rendormir. Le doux souffle de vent qui s'introduit dans l'infirmerie mêlé au scintillement hypnotique de l'astre stellaire éveille douloureusement en moi ma seconde nature. Il faut que je sorte et que je me transforme. Mais j'en ai déjà trop fait cette nuit, bien trop. Quelle idée d'aller se perdre ainsi au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite… Comment suis-je parvenue à revenir jusqu'au château ? Où en ai-je trouvé la force ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanouie au pied de la tour d'astronomie ? Je n'en sais rien non plus. Et je crains plus que tout le moment où je le découvrirai.

Je me cale au fond de mon oreiller et ferme les yeux, serrant fort les paupières. Il faut que je sois à l'extérieur pour me métamorphoser. Ici, je ne peux rien faire, je ne _dois_ rien faire, mis à part lutter contre cet instinct animal trop bien ancré en moi, depuis tout ce temps. Il ne reste que quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève… Il me reste encore quelques heures à tenir.

Pourvu que j'y arrive… mais j'en suis capable, je le sais. Après tout, ne suis-je pas une Gryffondor ? Il y a sept ans, le Choixpeau a su lire en moi toute ma détermination pour dissimuler mon secret, et le courage dont j'ai toujours fait preuve face à lui. Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Enfin, j'aime à le penser.

Un bruit soudain me fait rouvrir les yeux aussitôt. Pourtant il est encore lointain, et des oreilles d'humain normal ne l'auraient pas entendu. C'est un bruit de pas dans les couloirs, qui vient par ici. Il marche calmement et posément, comme toujours, presque sans un bruit, sauf pour moi. Un bruit de pas que maintenant je suis capable de reconnaître entre mille, car je sais qu'à la moindre gaffe de ma part, il sera le seul capable de m'aider, et ce malgré toutes ses réticences premières.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour parcourir le couloir. Étrange de le savoir hors des cachots à cette heure si avancée de la nuit. Il ne doit être que de passage. Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il bifurque en direction de la bibliothèque, ou du bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai la surprise de l'entendre marquer un bref arrêt avant que ne résonne faiblement le grincement caractéristique des portes de l'infirmerie. Bon. Deux options sont disponibles. Soit il vient voir madame Pomfresh, mais à cette heure-là, ça m'étonnerait. Il aurait plutôt attendu le lendemain. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule possibilité, étant donné que l'infirmerie est vidée d'occupants.

Mise à part moi.

Et effectivement, c'est bien vers le lit où je me trouve qu'il se dirige, et non vers le bureau de l'infirmière situé au fond de la pièce. Il s'avance vers moi sans un mot, de sa démarche silencieuse, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Je me redresse tant bien que mal sur mon matelas, soutenant son regard noir lorsqu'il s'arrête auprès de moi.

\- Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que v…

Il pose son doigt sur ses lèvres, m'intimant de me taire, tout en jetant un bref regard en direction du bureau de madame Pomfresh pour seule explication. Je préfère obéir. Ne jamais mettre le Maître des Potions en colère pour une raison aussi futile que celle-ci. J'en ai déjà fait les frais par le passé, et ç'a n'a pas été l'un des moments les plus agréables de ma scolarité, je peux vous le garantir. Poussant un soupir silencieux, je hoche la tête. Sortant sa baguette de sa manche, il la pointe vers une chaise sans articuler un seul mot. Celle-ci se met à léviter dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol, se dirige vers nous, puis se pose à terre sans le moindre bruit. Il pointe cette fois sa baguette vers moi.

\- _Petrificus Totalus,_ marmonne-t-il.

Tout mon corps se raidit soudainement sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé, et je ne peux m'empêcher de protester.

\- Qu'est-ce q… ?!

\- _Silencio,_ grommelle-t-il sans me lancer un regard.

Je me retrouve incapable de parler. Respirer est la seule chose qu'il m'est encore permise de faire, et je ne m'en prive pas en poussant un grand soupir tout en le foudroyant du regard. Mais cette pathétique menace ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid, bien évidemment.

Je n'apprécie pas le professeur Rogue autant que les Serpentards, mais je ne le déteste pas non plus comme la majorité de mes camarades de Gryffondor. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avec le professeur Dumbledore, il est le seul de Poudlard à connaître mon secret, et que c'est grâce à lui et aux potions Tue-Loup qu'il me prépare chaque mois que je peux étudier à Poudlard. C'est lui qui me permet de vivre normalement au milieu de tous ces autres sorciers, sans avoir à m'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait arriver les nuits de pleine lune. Il n'a jamais été, et ne sera bien entendu jamais mon professeur préféré, loin de là. Mais tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, parfois un peu contre son gré, depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard a radicalement changé mon existence, et rien que pour cela je suis incapable de le détester. Mes amies s'étonnent parfois de mon comportement, que je ne réagisse pas face à certaines sanctions injustes données à nos camarades par le directeur des Serpentards. Face à leurs remarques, je me contente généralement d'un haussement d'épaules. Elles laissent bien vite tomber le sujet, de toute manière, et je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de rester en bons termes avec elles. J'y arrive plutôt bien depuis la première année, même s'il y a parfois des hauts et des bas, évidemment. Mais je n'ai malheureusement aucun doute sur le fait que si un jour elles découvrent ce que je suis vraiment, elles s'enfuiront en hurlant et me traiteront de monstre.

Toutes.

Rogue s'assoit sur la chaise qu'il a fait venir à côté de lui, puis attrape la couette qui me recouvre et la tire jusqu'à mes pieds. Comme il m'a rendue totalement muette, de toute manière, je ne me gêne pas pour râler tout mon soûl. Il ne prête aucune attention à mes mimiques outrées. Il saisit entre ses doigts le tissu de ma chemise de nuit, qu'il remonte précautionneusement jusqu'à mes genoux. Je le regarde faire d'un œil noir, impuissante, lui jurant silencieusement que s'il s'avise d'aller plus haut je m'arrangerai pour le faire envoyer à Azkaban pour viol visuel non consenti, encouragement volontaire de mes pulsions meurtrières, intrusion dans l'infirmerie sans permission de madame Pomfresh alors qu'il est bien spécifié que les visites aux malades sont interdites de nuit… bref, je trouverai bien une raison quelconque.

Mais non, il s'arrête là et se penche sur mon mollet droit. Je remarque alors une blessure, partiellement refermée, mais qui a tout de même une sale tête. On dirait une sorte de morsure et ça doit bien faire une dizaine de centimètres environ. Quelques gouttes de sang s'en échappent encore et la chair tout autour est noircie et boursouflée. C'est pas franchement joli à voir. Je grimace. Rogue n'a aucune autre réaction qu'un froncement de sourcils. Il tâte ma blessure du bout de sa baguette, ce qui m'arrache un hurlement de douleur. Que personne n'entend, bien entendu. Il soupire avec agacement, moins silencieusement que moi.

\- Fermez-la, Keller, m'ordonne-t-il sèchement du bout des lèvres.

Je marmonne sans un bruit en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, de toute façon il m'a jeté un sortilège de Mutisme, alors hein… Il poursuit son examen sans plus me prêter attention, mais je remarque néanmoins avec une pointe de satisfaction qu'il éloigne sa baguette de ma jambe. Il a toujours les sourcils froncés, et je jurerais même entrapercevoir l'espace d'un instant une note d'inquiétude sur son visage. Mais je dois forcément avoir rêvé. Severus Rogue ne se ferait jamais de souci pour un élève, encore moins pour une Gryffondor.

Au bout d'un long moment, il remet le bas de ma chemise de nuit en place et remonte ensuite la couette jusqu'à mes épaules. Puis il s'éloigne sans un mot vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Alors que je suis sur le point de me remettre à pester, il se retourne dans un mouvement bref et agite sa baguette. Je suis libérée de ses maléfices, mais il est trop loin pour que je lui adresse une quelconque parole sans alerter madame Pomfresh, et je suis incapable de me lever. Sans plus m'adresser un regard, il pousse les portes et s'en va. Tentant de le suivre à l'oreille, je l'entends parcourir le couloir et commencer à descendre l'escalier. Puis les bruits s'estompent et le silence revient.

Je me rallonge sur le dos sans grande conviction. Je sais très bien que le sommeil ne me reviendra que dans plusieurs heures… s'il me revient. Je jette un coup d'œil à travers les vitres, avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Il ne faut pas, je suis incapable de me transformer, je ne dois pas observer cette lune si tentatrice qui m'appelle irrésistiblement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'occlumancie que Rogue m'enseigne depuis maintenant deux ans pourrait m'aider à lutter contre ma lycanthropie, et pourtant… c'est bel et bien ce que je suis en train de réaliser actuellement, évitant la vision de l'astre lunaire, fermant mon esprit de mon mieux, comme me l'a si bien appris mon intransigeant professeur, afin d'essayer d'ignorer cet appel. Je le ressens malgré tout, là, au plus profond de moi. Je suis incapable de l'effacer totalement, mais je peux l'atténuer ainsi. Empêcher qu'il ne me devienne invivable, jusqu'à l'aube.

Je me souviens maintenant de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai pour habitude d'aller faire un tour dans la Cabane Hurlante lorsque je suis transformée. Dumbledore m'a toujours dit que je serais en sécurité, là-bas. Mais cette fois… cette fois je n'ai pas pu. J'ai senti sa présence, il y avait déjà quelqu'un là-bas.

Et cette personne était un loup-garou. Comme moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris à ce moment-là. J'ai eu peur. Alors que j'étais déjà bien engagée dans le tunnel, j'ai fait demi-tour, je suis ressortie sous le Saule Cogneur en courant à toute vitesse. J'avais peur que l'autre ne m'ait repéré. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais toujours été la seule lycanthrope des environs, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré l'un de mes semblables, et encore moins sous sa forme transformée. J'avais toute ma raison humaine grâce à la potion Tue-Loup du professeur Rogue, qu'il me prépare chaque mois depuis ma première année, mais cette personne ? À coup sûr, elle n'était pas comme moi. Sa présence incompréhensible m'a subitement terrorisée.

J'ai couru droit vers la Forêt Interdite, sans faire attention où j'allais, et c'était là que je suis tombée par hasard sur les araignées géantes. Des Acromentulas, me semble-t-il, si je me souviens bien de mes cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. De sales bestioles parlantes avec un sacré venin. Je me suis toujours arrangée pour les éviter. Mon instinct de loup-garou m'a soufflé que je ne faisais pas le poids. Elles n'étaient que cinq face à moi, mais c'était déjà trop. J'ai fait mon possible pour m'enfuir encore. Mais cette fois, ça n'a pas été suffisant. L'une d'entre elles est parvenue à m'attraper non loin de l'orée de la forêt. Je me suis battue de mon mieux, mais elle m'a eue. Une fois délivrée de son étreinte, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin et j'ai directement filé comme une flèche en direction du château. Je savais qu'aux abords de Poudlard, j'aurais la paix.

Je sentais ma blessure à la patte arrière, et pire que tout, je sentais déjà le poison se répandre dans mon organisme. Je m'affaiblissais de plus en plus. J'ai longtemps hurlé à la mort avant de finalement perdre connaissance au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Puis je me suis réveillée ici, à l'infirmerie, Rogue a débarqué pour regarder ma blessure, et il est reparti comme il est venu. Voilà où j'en suis pour le moment.

Avec toujours ces trois questions qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête : qui était cet autre loup-garou, que faisait-il là, et comment me suis-je retrouvée dans ce lit ?

Contre toute attente, je finis par me rendormir, et quand je rouvre les yeux, le soleil paraît déjà levé depuis quelques temps. Il doit être huit ou neuf heures, je pense. Je me redresse tant bien que mal avec un léger gémissement de douleur lorsque je m'appuie sans faire exprès sur ma jambe blessée. Aussitôt alertée, madame Pomfresh vient à mon chevet.

Elle n'est certainement pas lycanthrope, mais dès qu'il s'agit de ses malades, son audition vaut bien la mienne.

\- Bonjour, Keller. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je… ça va.

Elle m'examine rapidement et, effectivement, tout va bien, mis à part cette satanée morsure d'Acromentula sur mon mollet droit, qui est toujours aussi laide. L'infirmière agite sa baguette, nettoyant sommairement ma blessure, puis tend le bras et attrape sur ma table de nuit un gobelet plein qu'elle ne tend ensuite. Je le fixe avec méfiance sans le prendre. Je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas là lorsque je me suis réveillée cette nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle me le fourre dans les mains sans me demander mon avis. Derrière ses lunettes, son regard est intransigeant.

\- Buvez tout. Gare à vous si vous en laissez la moindre goutte !

La mixture semble un peu épaisse. Elle est d'une étrange couleur grisâtre, avec peut-être une pointe de bleu par endroit. Ça ne semble pas chaud, pourtant des grosses bulles viennent paresseusement en crever la surface de temps à autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je répète.

\- Un remède pour votre blessure et un antidote au venin d'Acromentula.

Je hoche la tête. Même si elle s'éloigne pour s'occuper de papiers divers ou remettre d'autres lits en état, je sais bien qu'elle me tient à l'œil et qu'elle reviendra à coup sûr me harceler si je n'avale pas ce truc dans les deux minutes qui suivent. Je fixe la potion sans pouvoir empêcher un petit sourire en coin d'apparaître brièvement sur mes lèvres. Inutile que je me demande pendant trois cents ans qui a bien pu réaliser ce breuvage : suite à la visite nocturne que j'ai reçu cette nuit, la réponse me paraît évidente. Je pousse un soupir résigné, me bouche le nez, puis avale la mixture aussi rapidement que possible. Je fais quand même une belle grimace en reposant le gobelet sur ma table de nuit. Cette chose a vraiment un goût ignoble.

Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès.

À côté du gobelet que je viens de remettre à sa place, un bout de parchemin attire mon attention. Je suis sûre que lui non plus n'était pas là cette nuit. Ils ont tous attendu que je m'endorme pour venir me voir, ou quoi ? À cette pensée ridicule, je lève les yeux au ciel. Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin… il n'y a que moi pour ne pas avoir envie de dormir à cette heure-là. J'attrape le parchemin et découvre une écriture fine et serrée. L'encre émeraude foncé couvre les deux tiers du papier épais et jaunâtre, dont le bas est déchiré.

 _Chère Ellen Keller,_

 _Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer en cours depuis le début d'année, mais il y a cependant certaines choses dont je désirerais vivement m'entretenir avec vous. J'ai appris que vous étiez à l'infirmerie pour le moment. Je vous invite à venir partager un thé avec moi dès que vous serez remise sur pieds._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Remus Lupin, votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal_

Je relis plusieurs fois la lettre et mes sourcils se froncent peu à peu. Un professeur qui m'invite à prendre le thé, en sept ans d'année d'études à Poudlard, c'est une grande première. Ce Remus Lupin, je ne l'ai entraperçu qu'au moment des repas, à la table des professeurs. Et encore, il n'y mange pas tout le temps. Il s'est retrouvé indisposé pour notre premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'année, qui a eu lieu hier ou avant-hier. C'est même Rogue qui l'a remplacé, pour le plus grand déplaisir de notre classe de Gryffondors.

Qu'est-ce qu'un professeur qui ne m'a encore jamais eu en cours pourrait bien me vouloir ?

À moins que… mes mains se mettent à trembler, je manque de lâcher le parchemin. À moins qu'il ne sache, mais c'est impossible… Seuls Dumbledore et Rogue sont au courant. Et même si je n'ai longtemps accordé que peu de confiance au directeur des Serpentards, ils m'ont tous deux jurés que jamais ils ne divulgueraient mon si pesant secret à qui que ce soit.

Non. Jamais ils n'en auraient parlé au nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Même Rogue, je le sais.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce que me veut Lupin ?

Pour le découvrir, je n'ai qu'une solution.

On n'appelle pas Severus Rogue le Maître des Potions pour rien. La matinée passe lentement, avec mon mollet qui se met subitement à me démanger horriblement une vingtaine de minutes après que j'ai ingéré la mixture préparée par mon professeur. Mais l'après-midi, toute trace de morsure a disparue. Seule une marque noirâtre le long de mon mollet, comme un énorme bleu, témoigne désormais de l'attaque des Acromentulas. Je suis à nouveau capable de marcher et je me sens en pleine forme. Constatant cela, madame Pomfresh me fait faire un dernier examen, histoire d'être sûre que tout va bien, puis me renvoie en cours illico presto. Et avec elle, pas question de simuler pour essayer de rester un peu plus longtemps à l'infirmerie : ça ne marche jamais. Il n'y a bien que les jumeaux Weasley qui y parviennent parfois, mais leurs trucs ne fonctionnent jamais deux fois d'affilée. Et encore moins quand c'est carrément toute une classe de première année qui vient la voir en prétextant des vomissements ou des maux de tête.

Sortie de l'infirmerie, je me vois obligée de retourner en cours. Bien sûr, toutes mes amies se précipitent vers moi, inquiètes. Je leur sors une excuse bidon, comme quoi je ne me suis pas sentie bien au cours de la nuit, que je n'ai pas voulu les déranger, que j'ai tout de suite filé à l'infirmerie voir madame Pomfresh et que ça va mieux maintenant. Elles semblent me croire. Je ne m'étale pas trop sur les détails, de toute manière, le cours de Métamorphose va bientôt commencer. Nous passons une heure à tenter de transformer des souris en petits coussins multicolores, puis notre groupe de septièmes années de Gryffondor part en direction des cachots sans grand enthousiasme, pour notre deuxième et dernier cours de l'après-midi : deux heures à préparer des potions en compagnie des Serpentards de septième année, sous la surveillance du professeur Rogue, qui bien entendu passera son temps à nous rabaisser par tous les moyens et à avantager sa maison au mieux.

En ces premières semaines de rentrée, cependant, il semblerait qu'il se montre plus indulgent qu'à l'habitude. Enfin, façon de parler. Les vacances d'été nous ayant selon lui vidé le cerveau, il nous demande d'effectuer une potion dont la préparation est certes assez longue, mais néanmoins suffisamment simple pour que même des quatrièmes années soient capables de la réaliser. Notre groupe de Gryffondors grommelle avec mauvaise humeur : nous savons parfaitement que notre niveau est au-delà de ces compétences. Mais Rogue est intraitable, et nos rivaux de Serpentard passent ainsi deux plaisantes heures à tenter de se valoriser auprès de leur directeur tout en nous mettant des bâtons dans les roues. Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, l'un d'eux ne se gêne pas pour reverser « accidentellement » un bocal de pattes de grenouilles près de ma table.

Quel abruti… mais au moins, il me fournit un bon prétexte. Je me colle au ramassage des pattes de grenouilles, ne laissant pas le choix à mes amies. Celles-ci en sont plutôt contentes au final, car elles peuvent s'éclipser immédiatement après la fin du cours alors que je suis toujours à quatre pattes par terre en train de fouiller sous les tables pour chercher les trois pattes qu'il me manque. Lorsque je les ai enfin trouvées, je me relève et les remets dans leur bocal, que je revisse tranquillement avant d'aller le déposer sur l'étagère.

Puis je me retourne et fais face au Maître des Potions, debout derrière son bureau. Nous nous dévisageons durant quelques secondes sans un mot. Je souffle à mi-voix un simple mot, mortellement concentrée, mon esprit hermétiquement fermé. Je sais qu'il a la mauvaise habitude de vérifier régulièrement si j'applique correctement ses cours. Je me suis déjà faite avoir plusieurs fois.

\- Merci.

\- Je croyais les loups-garous plus prudents quant à leur survie, me raille-t-il. Un peu plus et vous seriez morte, Keller.

Je grimace. Malgré le temps passé, je n'ai pas réussi à me départir de cette réaction dès que ma double nature est mentionnée. Qu'il l'évoque aussi clairement me met mal à l'aise, même si je sais pertinemment que nous sommes seuls dans la salle de classe. Et malheureusement, il a raison sur ce dernier point. Je ne le réalise que tardivement, mais j'aurais pu mourir, cette nuit, s'il n'était pas intervenu.

\- Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie ?

Je ne comptais pas lui poser la question, à la base, mais elle s'est échappée toute seule d'entre mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse la retenir. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu me retransformer, je la connais : le venin d'Acromentula commençait à attaquer mon organisme, j'étais trop faible, même si la pleine lune m'appelait, je n'avais plus assez de forces. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis assoupie après sa visite, alors qu'en temps normal, ces nuits-là sont celles où le sommeil me fuit. Mais quelqu'un a bien dû me trouver au pied de la tour d'astronomie, pour que je m'éveille ainsi à l'intérieur du château. Le tout est de savoir qui. Et si cette personne m'a vue sous ma forme transformée ou humaine.

\- Celui qui vous a découvert connaît votre secret.

Je fronce les sourcils. Donc ce n'est ni lui, ni le professeur Dumbledore, il me l'aurait dit, dans le cas contraire. Mais alors, qui ? Qui dans ce château pourrait être en mesure de savoir ce que je suis ? Je songe bien à le questionner avec plus d'insistance, mais un tel interrogatoire ne me mènerait nulle part, je le sais. Je quitte donc les cachots, après l'avoir salué d'un bref signe de tête. Il était temps : je suis si tourneboulée d'avoir appris que quelqu'un d'autre que lui et Dumbledore sait mon secret que je n'aurais pas été capable de maintenir ma concentration très longtemps pour lui fermer mon esprit.

Remontant des cachots désertés par les élèves, je marque une pause au niveau de l'escalier du hall et me laisse glisser par terre sur l'une des marches avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Il n'y a pas grand-monde, la plupart des élèves sont soit en cours, soit dans leurs salles communes respectives, et les rares personnes qui passent ne m'accordent aucune attention.

Il existe à Poudlard quelqu'un qui sait que je suis un loup-garou. Quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue et Dumbledore. Comment est-ce possible ? Ils ne le lui auraient tout de même pas dit… cette personne l'aurait-elle découvert par hasard ? Me serais-je un jour trahie avec une remarque qui m'aurait échappée, un geste quelconque ? Non, j'ai toujours fait attention… Alors ? Qui ? Comment ?

Je me rappelle soudain que le professeur Lupin m'avait demandé de passer le voir. N'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, je finis par me lever et me dirige vers la salle des professeurs. S'il n'a pas cours, il devrait y être. Je frappe doucement à la porte, et c'est le professeur Flitwick qui vient m'ouvrir après quelques instants d'attente.

\- Keller ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour professeur. Je cherche le professeur Lupin, est-ce qu'il est là ?

Il répond par la négative d'un signe de tête, avant de m'indiquer :

\- J'ai cru remarquer qu'il préférait le calme de sa salle de classe.

\- Très bien, je vais aller voir là-bas. Merci beaucoup professeur.

\- Je vous en prie, Keller. Passez une bonne soirée !

La porte de la salle des professeurs se referme en grinçant, comme c'est le cas pour la majorité des portes de ce château, même si parfois je suis la seule à l'entendre. Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers le couloir destiné à l'étude de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Arrivée là-bas, je toque à la première porte venue et n'ai pas besoin de tendre attentivement l'oreille comme mes camarades pour entendre une voix d'homme m'inviter à entrer. J'obéis, et sur une demande de sa part, repousse la porte derrière moi avant de me retourner.

Le professeur Lupin est installé à son bureau à l'autre bout de la salle. Quelques livres de cours sont ouverts à différentes pages. Sur la pile de parchemins qui occupe un coin du bureau, je reconnais son écriture que j'ai déjà pu voir grâce au mot qu'il m'a laissé à l'infirmerie.

\- Bonjour, professeur. Vous m'aviez demandé de venir vous voir.

Il pose sa plume, me détaille un instant de haut en bas. Son visage est marqué d'anciennes cicatrices et il paraît fatigué. En observant cela, je me fais la remarque silencieuse que je ne dois pas avoir une bien meilleure mine que lui, après la nuit agitée que j'ai passée.

\- Ellen Keller. Content de voir que vous êtes déjà sortie de l'infirmerie.

Il se lève, contourne son bureau et me tend la main.

\- Remus Lupin. Votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ajoute-t-il avec un léger sourire, bien que ça n'ait pas été utile de le préciser.

Un peu intriguée, je tends le bras à mon tour. C'est bien la première fois qu'un de mes professeurs m'invite à lui serrer la main ainsi. J'en oublie un instant ma concentration, et il se passe aussitôt quelque chose qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs mois.

 _Une course vaine dans la neige. Douleur. Terreur._

 _La nuit. Noire. Froide._

 _La lune. Argentée. Dominatrice._

 _Une pulsion impossible à contenir._

 _Plus forte que tout._

Je me recule vivement, coupant tout contact physique avec Lupin et me barricadant mentalement, érigeant une protection tout autour de moi dans un réflexe salvateur, comme je l'ai si bien appris avec Rogue, à force d'acharnement de sa part, pour ne plus laisser passer aucun de ses souvenirs. Ils sont exactement comme les miens. Mais ce ne sont pas les miens.

Il sait ce que j'ai vu. Rien qu'à mon recul précipité et au regard que je pose sur lui, il le sait. Les autres n'ont pourtant jamais rien senti lorsque j'accédais par inadvertance à certains de leurs souvenirs… mais lui l'a perçu. Je le sens.

\- Vous…

Je le fixe, la bouche entrouverte, mais incapable d'articuler un son. Je ne peux pas y croire. Et pourtant, les bribes de souvenir que je viens de visualiser malgré moi dans son esprit ne me le prouvent que trop bien.

C'est lui qui sait.

Car il en est un aussi.

C'était lui, cette nuit, dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Il hoche la tête doucement, confirmant mon interrogation muette que je suis incapable de formuler. Je recule en vacillant et prend appui sur une table. Sa voix légèrement rauque résonne dans la pièce. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'a demandé de refermer la porte en entrant.

\- Vous n'êtes plus la seule loup-garou dans ce château, Ellen.

Je soutiens son regard sans un mot. Lui aussi… Il… est comme moi. Jamais je n'en ai encore rencontré d'autres. Moi qui étais persuadée qu'ils étaient tous aussi mauvais et sauvages que celui qui m'a attaqué quand j'étais petite… je me suis visiblement trompée. Il existe sur cette terre au moins un autre loup-garou semblable à moi, qui vit de son mieux avec sa lycanthropie et ne sert pas les Forces du Mal. Et qui est même professeur de Défense contre celles-ci ! Quelle ironie.

J'effacerais bien un court instant mon bouclier d'occlumens pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui, mais non, je résiste à la tentation. Mes soucis de legilimancie incontrôlable et incontrôlée m'ont suffisamment causé de soucis comme ça lors de mes premières années d'études à Poudlard. Depuis que Rogue a commencé à m'enseigner l'occlumancie et qu'il m'a appris à fermer correctement mon esprit, je ne vois plus les souvenirs de ceux qui m'entourent, et c'est tant mieux. Durant ma tendre enfance, j'ai appris à vivre avec ce don, mais jamais je n'ai été aussi entourée qu'à Poudlard. Mes premières années ici ont été un véritable enfer. Les souvenirs de chaque élève m'assaillaient de toutes parts. Heureusement que j'ai fini par avoir le déclic d'en parler à Dumbledore. Je commençais même à voir des fragments de la vie de mes professeurs. Ça ne devenait plus possible. C'est lui qui a suggéré que Rogue me donne ces cours. Bon, à l'époque, des cours particuliers seul à seule avec le directeur des Serpentards, c'est sûr que ça ne m'avait pas vraiment enchanté. Mais depuis ce jour, j'ai pourtant de nombreuses fois béni Dumbledore d'avoir eu cette idée de génie.

Mais retournons à l'instant présent. Je soutiens longuement le regard de Lupin et lâche finalement :

\- Les cicatrices sur votre visage. N'est-ce pas ?

Il hoche la tête. Oui, c'est bien là le souvenir marquant que lui a laissé son agresseur. Je hoche la tête à mon tour, doucement.

\- Elles sont vraiment visibles, pour vous. Moi c'est sur l'épaule droite.

Il s'éloigne en direction d'une porte menant à la salle adjacente, qu'il ouvre avant de se retourner vers moi. Constatant que je ne l'ai pas suivi mais lui adresse un coup d'œil interrogatif, il me rappelle :

\- Je vous avais proposé un thé, il me semble, non ?

\- C'est vrai.

Je lui emboîte finalement le pas. Tandis que nous passons dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'il met de l'eau à chauffer grâce à quelques mouvements de baguette, je continue de le questionner.

\- À cause de qui ?

\- Fenrir Greyback, lorsque j'étais encore enfant. Et vous ?

\- Pareil. Quand j'avais six ans. Cette nuit… c'était vous dans la Cabane Hurlante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Même lorsque j'étais étudiant à Poudlard, c'était là-bas que je me rendais chaque mois.

\- Lorsque… vous étiez étudiant à Poudlard ?

\- Le Saule Cogneur a été planté l'année de mon entrée au collège, m'apprend-t-il avec un demi-sourire teinté d'amertume. Il en va de même pour la construction de la Cabane Hurlante.

Je ne réponds rien. Le professeur Lupin me tend une tasse de thé bouillante, que j'accepte sans un mot. Je souffle doucement dessus pour le faire refroidir et mon reflet se trouble dans le liquide.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré une personne comme moi.

\- Nous sommes des cas exceptionnels, Ellen. Il est rare que les loups-garous laissent la vie à leurs victimes lorsqu'elles sont aussi jeunes.

\- C'est mon père. Il s'est jeté sur lui pour me protéger…

Je me tais en sentant que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre à pleurer maintenant, et encore moins devant un professeur, mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça arrive à coup sûr, chaque fois que je parle de papa. Mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je suis obligée de poser ma tasse sur le meuble le plus proche pour ne pas la renverser par mégarde et mettre du thé partout. J'essuie mes larmes du revers de la main.

\- Il est mort… en me sauvant la vie. Ma mère et mes grands-parents nous avaient entendu crier, ils sont arrivés. Greyback s'est enfui. Mon père était mort, j'étais en vie. Mais… il m'avait mordue.

Les sanglots sont les plus forts, maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Je sens les larmes dévaler mes joues. Elles sont trop nombreuses. Je ne peux pas toutes les faire disparaître. Je ne peux pas…

\- Je savais que je vivrais avec ça toute ma vie… Alors depuis, je me suis toujours montrée forte. J'ai toujours fait en sorte que les transformations ne me pourrissent pas trop l'existence, j'ai toujours essayé d'avoir une vie heureuse, normale, quand je le pouvais, comme les autres. Parce que je lui devais bien ça… à mon père…

À travers ma vision brouillée de larmes, je vois Lupin m'observer. Il a lui aussi posé sa tasse. Il y a quelque chose dans son air, son regard, je ne sais pas quoi… quelque chose qui me fait mal et m'apaise à la fois. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne en pitié, je veux qu'il me voie forte comme je l'ai toujours été, comme j'ai toujours essayé de l'être, mais maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi, maintenant que je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à mener cette existence entre ombre et lumière, l'émotion est la plus forte. S'il est là, face à moi, c'est que c'est possible, je peux vivre avec cette malédiction, comme lui le fait, je peux y survivre et vivre avec, pour mon père, pour toi, papa, qui t'es jeté sur le loup-garou sans réfléchir, sans même être armé, sans même avoir ta baguette, juste pour me sauver. Je tourne la tête, je serre fort les paupières, les mâchoires, les poings, tout, mais les larmes continuent à couler.

Des bras se referment soudain autour de moi et je me retrouve prisonnière de l'étreinte de Lupin. Une partie de mon cerveau encore lucide m'indique gentiment que c'est tout de même très bizarre comme situation, moi en train de pleurer comme une madeleine et mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui me prend dans ses bras, mais je secoue la tête doucement avant de la poser contre l'épaule de Lupin, chassant cette pensée. Il n'est pas seulement un professeur de Poudlard. Il est un loup-garou, comme moi. Il a vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Personne ne peut comprendre comme lui ce que je ressens. Sa main glisse doucement le long de mon dos en une caresse amicale et rassurante. Ça fait si longtemps que personne ne s'est montré comme ça avec moi, attentif, protecteur, cherchant à me rassurer, à me consoler…

Ça fait du bien.

\- Calmez-vous, Ellen. Je sais à quel point c'est dur. Vous faites preuve d'un courage exceptionnel en parvenant ainsi à vivre avec malgré tout.

J'essaye d'arrêter de pleurer et renifle pathétiquement.

\- V… Vous croyez ?

\- Je suis sûr que votre père doit être fier de vous. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez survécu à une morsure d'Acromentula. Peu de personnes peuvent s'en vanter.

\- Grâce au professeur Rogue, je soupire, peu enchantée de devoir l'avouer. C'est lui qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour reconnaître l'une de ces morsures lorsque j'en vois une, sourit-il, avec pourtant quelque chose de triste dans les yeux. Votre patte était dans un sale état.

Ayant cessé de pleurer, je me recule doucement et quitte le réconfort de ses bras avant de l'interroger tout en reprenant ma tasse de thé.

\- Alors c'est vous qui… mais je croyais que vous restiez dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

\- Lors de ma jeunesse, oui. Autant pour ma propre sécurité que celle des autres élèves. La potion Tue-Loup n'existait pas à l'époque, c'est une découverte récente.

\- Oh, je vois. Mais vous étiez transformé, vous aussi !

\- Je me suis immédiatement dirigé vers vous lorsque j'ai entendu votre hurlement de détresse, me raconte-t-il alors, s'interrompant parfois pour prendre une gorgée de thé. Je vous ai trouvé au pied de la tour d'astronomie, déjà inconsciente. Votre blessure n'était pas jolie à voir, et le venin d'Acromentula commençait à vous infecter. Vous êtes redevenue humaine environ dix minutes après que je vous ai rejointe. À partir de là, il ne m'a pas été trop difficile de vous transporter sur mon dos jusqu'à l'intérieur du château. Vous n'êtes pas bien lourde, Ellen, me fait-il remarquer devant ma mimique intriguée.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vous ai laissé aux portes de l'infirmerie, en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour alerter madame Pomfresh. Lorsqu'elle vous a trouvée inconsciente dans le couloir, j'étais déjà parti.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- Remerciez surtout le professeur Rogue. C'est grâce à lui que vous êtes encore en vie.

Je m'alarme soudainement, inquiète pour lui.

\- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas allé le trouver en pleine nuit ? C'est déjà de la folie de rentrer dans le château quand nous sommes sous cette forme, alors pour se rendre jusqu'aux cachots…

\- Rassurez-vous, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été le seul à entendre vos hurlements.

Je hoche la tête sans émettre aucun commentaire. Oui… je le crois. Il est vrai que Rogue doit être capable de reconnaître ma voix, désormais, tout comme je suis moi-même capable de le reconnaître rien qu'au son de ses pas. Tout au long de ma scolarité, j'ai toujours eu la sale habitude de laisser éclater mes sentiments au cours des nuits de pleine lune, qu'il s'agisse de joie, de colère ou de tristesse. Et mon professeur de potions m'a bien souvent réprimandée à ce sujet, insistant à chaque fois sur la discrétion dont j'étais censée faire preuve.

Je n'ai jamais compris comment il parvenait à m'entendre. Chaque fois, lorsque j'en ressentais le besoin, je prenais bien soin d'aller hurler au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Comme les autres habitants du château, lui était censé dormir, bien à l'abri dans ses cachots qu'il ne quitte quasiment jamais, en plus de ça. Alors comment fait-il pour m'entendre ? Je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais. De toute manière, il ne me le dira pas, même si je lui demande. Quant à tenter de fouiller dans ses souvenirs, autant oublier l'idée tout de suite. Je n'y parviendrais jamais. Rogue est un excellent occulmens. Et il me le ferait certainement payer cher.

Je reste longtemps en compagnie de Lupin. Nous parlons beaucoup de notre lycanthropie commune. Suite à mes interrogations, il commence un peu à me raconter comment il est parvenu à vivre avec jusqu'à présent. Mais il se fait tard, et le repas va bientôt avoir lieu. Remarquant l'heure avancée, mon professeur me suggère de partir. Je hoche la tête, le remercie. Je sais que je ne suis plus seule.

\- N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si vous en ressentez le besoin, me dit-il en me raccompagnant jusqu'au couloir. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

Je hoche la tête, reconnaissante. Tandis qu'il reste dans sa classe, je prends la route de la Grande Salle, marchant à pas lents. Mais tandis que je me repasse dans ma tête notre conversation, les larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux, et je suis obligée de faire un détour par les toilettes. Appuyée sur le lavabo, je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, avant de relever la tête et de croiser mon regard dans la glace fixée au mur en face de moi. L'espace d'un instant, mes yeux bruns s'éclaircissent pour devenir dorés, avant de reprendre leur couleur initiale. Mon autre instinct prend le dessus, et pendant quelques secondes, j'ai envie de hurler. Je me retiens et ma partie humaine ne tarde pas à revenir. Je sèche mes larmes, reste quelques instants encore à me regarder, puis tourne les talons et repars à nouveau vers la Grande Salle. Un bref sourire vient même éclairer mon visage.

Je me suis retenue maintenant, mais je sais qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, je ne m'en priverai pas. Et tant pis si je me fais encore réprimander par Rogue le lendemain, ce qui ne manquera sûrement pas d'arriver.

Cette année sera l'une des meilleures de celles que j'aurais passé à Poudlard, je le sais, je le sens.

Lupin est là, et il est comme moi.

Je ne suis plus seule, papa. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Je ne suis plus seule.

Et à bien y réfléchir, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu ! :-) N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review après votre lecture ! Étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Harry Potter, j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC...

J'en ferai peut-être une fanfiction plus longue qui développera les idées principales que vous avez pu découvrir ici (une élève loup-garou, ses problèmes de legilimancie et ses relations avec Rogue puis Lupin...), mais ne vous affolez pas, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! :-)


End file.
